


another loss

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss, Memories, eugene loves his wife so much, i definitely cried writing this, rapunzel is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: He had lost many things in his time. His favourite book over a cliff, his best comb, even his satchel one time. There was a point in his life where he had gone a whole week of just losing things until he found out Lance was just taking them to piss him off. Never in his life had he lost something more important to him than the love of his life.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	another loss

He had lost many things in his time. His favourite book over a cliff, his best comb, even his satchel one time. There was a point in his life where he had gone a whole week of just losing things until he found out Lance was just taking them to piss him off. Never in his life had he lost something more important to him than the love of his life.

He had come very close, multiple times. When they first went to the Dark Kingdom, he had faced so many close calls with losing Rapunzel it was honestly hard to believe she was still alive after the moments had happened. He still had shivers run down his spine at the thought of the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow’s and how he had to watch Matthews suck the life out of her.

He was right by her side when the time finally came. She had been sick for months before her death, eventually, her weak body couldn’t handle it anymore and she took her last breath in his arms. The pain Eugene felt was unlike any other.

They had achieved all of their biggest dreams together. Rapunzel got to see the world, Eugene got to do it by her side. They got married and had three children, one of whom became the ruler of the Dark Kingdom after Edmund had passed away too. They did so much together when Rapunzel was healthy that they continued into their older years.

Their honeymoon was still one of his favourite memories of their time together. They had gone on another adventure together, proving once and for all that once they were married, they would still be able to travel and see the whole world.

It started slowly. Rapunzel had told Eugene about how tired she was. With a gentle smile, Eugene told her to get some more rest and offered to do the rest of her duties for the rest of the day. Being the person she was, even in her old age, Rapunzel tried to decline. It didn’t work as Eugene cared more about his family than himself and brought his wife up to their room after breakfast and got her settled into bed, making sure to check on her every hour or so.

The symptoms got worse as time went on. After around a month after Rapunzel’s first complaint, Eugene took her to the royal medic.

“Whatever it is, we haven’t seen anything like this develop so fast,” the doctor said on their second visit to his office. “I seriously can’t say what it is. None of our research has prepared us for this kind of sickness.”

Eugene deflated as he looked at his wife. She was pale and skinnier than usual and no matter how much she told him not to worry, he could tell she was starting to get scared as well.

“Is there anything we can do?” his voice was thick with worry.

The medic looked over the notes he had written on his parchment during the research. “The only thing we really can do is try bloodletting.”

Too many times Eugene had seen the effects of bloodletting on the people around him. Some of the children at the orphanage had gotten sick and were treated with bloodletting, they always either died from blood loss or infection. He was not taking that chance with his Rapunzel.

“No,” he said sternly. “Not at all. Are you sure there’s absolutely nothing else we can do?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Rapunzel had spoken up and when she did, her voice was so small that it physically hurt her husband to hear. “What are the risks of bloodletting?”

Eugene was about to protest before the doctor told her everything that came with the practice. After he had stopped talking, Rapunzel shook her head and decided against it, deciding she didn’t want to put herself in danger.

Rapunzel only got worse. No matter how hard Eugene tried, nothing was working.

Soon, he sent a letter to his son, the king of the Dark Kingdom. He wrote that he was worried that Rapunzel wasn’t going to make it with how sick she was. It hurt writing the words he did, but in order to make sure all his children had the chance to say goodbye while they still could, he knew it was essential to write the letter.

At night, he often stayed up late worrying about what could happen the next day. It had been around four months since Rapunzel had first seen the medic and she just wasn’t getting better. For that reason, she was to stay in one of the medical rooms of the castle so the doctors could keep a close eye on her. Eugene hated sleeping away from her.

He knew his time with her was limited so he tried to keep his schedule as clear as he could so he could be with her.

The night she died, she was in his arms. He felt her take her final breath and the sobs shook his body. The pain he felt was worse than anything he had ever experienced. Losing the love of his life was something he could never imagine. With her being so sick, it was getting harder for him to even think about.

Eugene held her as close as he could, not wanting to believe she was gone. His tears fell into her hair as he felt the warmth from her body slowly leave, truly solidifying the fact that she was gone.

A doctor came in to check on her and saw Eugene crying over her body and knew what happened. He slowly walked over to the Prince Consort and rested a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look up.

Knowing what had to happen now, Eugene had reluctantly let his wife go. Before he stepped away completely, he leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead for the very last time. When he pulled away, he whispered the words he would never get to whisper to her again in person.

“I love you, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops i decided to write angst again lol  
> sooooo how we feeling new dream stans? i'm distraught and i'm the one that write the freaking thing  
> i hope you enjoyed! even if it is a little bit sad. idk i just thought about the scenario where rapunzel dies and i was like "yeah lol imagine if eugene lost her" and now here we are


End file.
